


Disciplining a Demon

by LazuliAlekto



Series: Dating Demons [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light BDSM, Lucifer and Mammon in a sexual context, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Mammon let out a pitiful whine as Lucifer raised the whip again.  Not a whine of pain, that was a considerable task to accomplish, but it was a whine that Lucifer was not accustomed to hearing when he whipped his brother.Embarrassment.The eldest of them smirked, lowering the whip, “are you pretending to not like this, brother mine?”
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s)
Series: Dating Demons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597792
Comments: 20
Kudos: 175





	Disciplining a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I do not view the relationship between the 'brothers' as incestuous, simply because they were MADE not born, the only sexual interaction that could possibly be considered in that way would be Lucifer and Satan as Satan is a part of Lucifer, but that is not in this, just Lucifer and Mammon. I explain this a little in the fic itself, but if you have an issue with it, I suggest you don't read any further. Another thing to consider is that they are demons. Demons, by their very definition, do not think as humans do and as such don't see things the same way. Asmo is a perfect example. He was so very interested in seeing Lucifer naked and exceedingly disappointed when he couldn't. Beel and Belphie's art together is distinctly...more than a 'brotherly' bond.  
> So, if you are here to berate me for putting these two together, don't bother. I am not interested in hearing it, nor will I deign to respond. If you persist in leaving a comment saying 'it's incest, eww', it will be removed.  
> I am again using the original character from my last fic for this fandom.

Mammon let out a pitiful whine as Lucifer raised the whip again. Not a whine of pain, that was a considerable task to accomplish, but it _was_ a whine that Lucifer was not accustomed to hearing when he whipped his brother.

Embarrassment.

The eldest of them smirked, lowering the whip, “are you pretending to not _like_ this, brother mine?”

Mammon kept his head down, “no, just…do you hafta do it while _she_ watches?” He flicked his gaze to Alekto standing silently, her eyes searching between the two brothers. “It’s kinda embarrassing, c’mon Lucy, I promise to be good.”

Lucifer mused over that for a moment, then knelt beside Mammon, tipping his face up with one long finger, “I think there is more to this. Why do you not want Alekto see? Do you think it too…intimate an act to share with her? Or is it that I am the one inflicting the pain? You would rather she do it?” Lucifer’s eyes glinted dangerously as they met Alekto’s, his lips twisted in the hint of a smile. “She is rather accomplished with the whip.”

Mammon’s head shot up, “what?” He swallowed, refusing to meet Alekto’s questioning gaze. He licked his lips, “how do ya know that?” he murmured, keeping his voice low. He knew it was a mistake the moment the words left his mouth.

Lucifer tilted his head, “oh, so that _is_ it? Taking lessons from Levi, hmm.” He stood gracefully, whip tapping against his thigh as he stalked to where Alekto stood wrapped in her coat watching the proceedings with great interest. He stroked her alabaster cheek, smiling softly, “she’s so delicious, Mammon. A true delight for the senses.” His thumb rubbed over her bottom lip, her eyes burning like green fire as they tracked his movements. “You have me under your thumb, do you not?” he asked her, his tone gentler than anything Mammon had ever heard from him.

“As I am under yours, Lucifer,” she whispered, lips pursing to kiss the tip of his thumb. His eyes darkened as he pushed it into her mouth, letting her suck on it.

“Fuck, c’mon, I don’t need to see this,” Mammon hissed from his position on his knees. The way he felt watching them interact he thought it might be a good idea to switch roles with Levi. Envy was very much at the forefront of his emotions.

Lucifer tore his gaze from Alekto’s mouth, eyeing his brother, “what if I _want_ you to watch?” His free hand deftly untied the belt at Alekto’s waist, other still swishing the whip. Mammon whined again at the view his brother revealed. 

“Fuck,” Mammon muttered again. His eyes locked on the opening in the coat, raking over Alekto’s black lace and red leather covered form as it was exposed. Sin personified. Alekto gave Lucifer a salacious grin, slipping a stocking clad thigh through the gap in the coat and extended her red stiletto in Mammon’s direction, using it to direct his face to lift and look at her properly.

Lucifer chuckled at her hubris, exceedingly pleased by his brother merely widening his eyes as more of her body came into view. Let him look, let him see what Lucifer worshiped each and every night. He took the chance to push the coat off her shoulders and let it pool on the floor. He stroked her bare shoulder, dropping a kiss to the warmed flesh, “it seems he appreciates the view almost as much as I do,” he observed, finger trailing down her throat to the swell of her breast. “Your taste in corsets is always so perfect.”

Alekto’s eyes flashed as she swatted his arm playfully, “you are so easy to please, Lucifer.” She shook her head, amused as his hand traveled down to the curve of her hip, “if I had known you were so easy to seduce, I would have purchased every corset available through Akuzon the moment I arrived.”

Lucifer rewarded that with a kiss to her lips and transferred the whip to her hands. “I would have succumbed all the sooner.”

Mammon looked from one to the other, his shoulders drooping, “I never had a chance, did I?”

Alekto threw back her head and laughed, low and throaty, moving in front of Lucifer, dragging the keeper of the whip over her palm as she bent forward, very deliberately thrusting her ass into Lucifer’s groin as she did so. She delivered a kiss to Mammon’s nose, startling him, “I wouldn’t say _that_.”

Lucifer grasped her hips to keep her where she was, “minx.”

Her brow arched as she twisted her head to look at him over her shoulder, she widened her stance and bent again forcing a moan from Lucifer’s lips, “you love it,” she informed him tartly before turning her attention back to Mammon. “You may be the expert in greed, Mammon, but I am capable of sharing.”

Mammon swallowed nervously, his eyes darting to Lucifer’s. He extended his hand slowly, eyes never leaving Lucifer’s as he gauged the reaction to him touching the human woman that obviously had something going on with his brother. His palm met the silk covered thigh in front of him and his eyes flicked up to see Alekto watching him in amusement. His hand slid inwards and higher. Tentative and testing the limits.

“Touch her properly, Mammon,” Lucifer instructed. “She has no tolerance for dilly-dallying.” To demonstrate, Lucifer leaned against her back and cupped both breasts through the corset, his lips finding her throat.

Alekto moaned softly at Lucifer’s attentions, then flicked the keeper lightly over the junction between her thighs, “here, Mammon.” He hesitated at the flash of possessive desire in Lucifer’s eyes as he waited to see if Mammon would dare to comply. Alekto clicked her tongue against her teeth in annoyance, then brought the whip down over Mammon’s back harshly. Apparently she was in control for the moment.

Mammon arched under the strike, arousal coursing through him, his hand cupping at the lace covered groin in front of his face. Warm, so warm, moisture seeping through the lace. He traced her folds gently, thumb pressing over her clitoris.

Lucifer growled low in his throat, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of the panties Alekto wore, shoving them impatiently down her thighs, Mammon eagerly taking them the rest of the way down. Lucifer gripped Alekto’s thighs and parted them, walking her backwards and sat himself down, Alekto in his lap. “Come here, brother.”

Mammon crawled forward, licking his lips, “can I? Please, Lucy.”

Lucifer grinned at his brother’s eagerness. He made him wait for a moment. Dipping his own finger down between the lips of her sex, Lucifer hummed at how wet she was, swirling that same finger over her clitoris before bringing it to his mouth. “Delicious,” he declared. “Use your tongue and fingers, Mammon. Get this beautiful creature ready for me.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Mammon murmured, shifting forward. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Alekto practically purred in satisfaction when Mammon dipped his head, licking at her languidly. She reached down and stroked his hair, lashes fluttering at a long swipe of Mammon’s tongue. He was good for much more than talking shit.

“Luckiest human ever,” Alekto hummed, her other hand tangling in Lucifer’s hair to bring their mouths together.

Lucifer nipped at her lips as he pulled away to watch Mammon’s ministrations hungrily. “You deserve the best, darling heart. I’ve seen the way my brother looks at you, dotes on you, though he tries to hide it.”

Alekto’s answering smile was almost as devilish as what Lucifer was capable of, “mmm, do I deserve the devotion of the two sexiest creatures in creation?”

Mammon licked his lips as he pulled back, surging up to deliver a kiss to her sultry mouth, “you do, you really do.” He looked a little shy all at once, cheeks flushed pink, storing away her comment that he was one of the two sexiest creatures in creation. She said that. About him. Lucifer just raised a brow, so very smug.

Alekto cooed at him, stroking his cheek, “then I think you should kiss your _brother_ too, Mammon, my sweet. Thank him for this chance.”

His eyes widened in surprise. Then he grinned. She obviously understood that though they all termed their relationship _brother,_ it was merely something that referred to the fact they had all followed Lucifer when he rebelled and was thrown from the Celestial realm. They had not been born, but rather, made. They were brothers in arms, and though there was no familial bond, the term felt right, so it had stuck. And none of them were adverse to sampling what each other had to offer. Demons, very much, did not have any of the hang ups about sex that humans had had for centuries. Asmodeus was the prime example of that. In fact, had Mammon known of the very intimate relationship between Lucifer and Alekto, he would have bet that Asmo would be the one to be in his current position. It made him feel even luckier still.

Keeping his eyes on Alekto until the very last moment to gauge her reaction, he leaned over her shoulder and licked at Lucifer’s lip, letting him taste her on his tongue. Lucifer growled, hand cupping Mammon’s head, licking back just as eagerly, a flash of tongues visible between their parted lips.

“Mmm, that was hot,” Alekto murmured, watching them intently.

Lucifer chuckled, “indeed, my darling.” He stroked her cheek tenderly, “being named after one of the furies was truly apt, don’t you think, brother mine? So full of fire, to pair her with Satan would be a dangerous prospect. Wrath and Anger,” he shook his head in amusement. “Much better Greed and Pride. Greedy for her attention and Prideful of her sensual beauty.”

Mammon bit his lip, looking at Lucifer with false contrition. Lucifer laughed, a deep rolling laugh that made Alekto smile.

“He’ll whip you for that, Mammon.”

Mammon grinned, “oh, I know. I’m countin’ on it.” He trailed his hand down Alekto’s stomach, feeling her muscles clench as he went lower and lower. “I shoulda known you’d notice, Lucy.”

“Ahh, Mammon, how could you not fall for her?” He winked, “we demons are experts at falling after all.” He kissed Alekto’s neck, then nibbled at her ear, “I just happened to take action where you seemed content to pine from afar and get extraordinarily jealous whenever Alekto gave another her attention. I am cruel at times, but I would not have let you flounder for too long, brother mine.”

Mammon’s fingers rubbed over Alekto’s clitoris before slipping lower and one delving inside her heat. He groaned at the sensation of her clenching on his digit, eyes flitting between the beautiful woman splayed wide on his brother’s lap and Lucifer as he gave his undivided attention to her neck. 

He had to admit they made a pretty striking picture of sin together, obviously very aware of how to turn each other on. And it was very much doing it for him too, his erection pressing against the front of his jeans. He leaned back on his knees and glanced down between Alekto’s parted thighs. Lucifer was very evidently hard too. Feeling bolder he discarded the idea of rubbing at himself in favour of reaching out and stroking with his free hand. Lucifer’s groan was visceral, his eyelids fluttering shut as he tipped his head back enjoying Mammon’s touch.

The grip Alekto had on his hair tightened, her thighs tensing over Lucifer’s as she arched back, Mammon working another finger into her, stroking faster as she coated them with evidence of her heightening arousal. With both hands busy administering to them both he flicked his tongue out to lick at her clit. Alekto cried out, writhing in Lucifer’s grasp, her moans reaching a feverish pitch signaling how close she was.

“Make her come,” Lucifer bit out between clenched teeth. “Fuck her with your fingers. I want her dripping wet when I slide into her.”

Mammon hummed at the command, suckling and stroking faster and harder. Alekto pulled his face closer, grinding on it as she began to tremble. Lucifer palmed at her breasts, pinching her nipples. He sighed in satisfaction as she responded with a hoarse cry, Mammon’s fingers gripped tight as she came.

She was panting, her cheeks flushed as Mammon withdrew his fingers, sucking them into his mouth.

“Beautiful,” Mammon whispered.

Lucifer lifted a still quivering Alekto from his lap, holding her securely as he maneuvered her to his bed. He sat her on the edge, fingers working quickly on the fastenings of the corset to release her from its confines. Leaving the stockings and shoes in place. Mammon hovered to the side, shifting from one foot to the other, arousal thrumming through him, but unsure.

“Lucy…Can…Can I stay?”

Lucifer flicked a heated gaze over his shoulder, “I hadn’t intended for you to leave.” He turned back to Alekto searching her eyes, “I know that Alekto would like you to be here also.”

She nodded, pink tongue sliding over her bottom lip, then her teeth caught it, her gaze almost coy, “I want to see what you’ve been hiding from me, Mammon.”

Mammon growled, shucking his jacket off hastily, his true demon form surging to the surface as he raked his eyes over her. Full breasts with pert pink nipples, flat stomach that hinted at the musculature underneath the pale skin, lush hips perfect for grabbing hold of. He ripped his t-shirt over his head as his leathery wings materialised, stalking closer, tossing it to the floor. His eyes shifted to Lucifer, watching the eldest of them removing his long formal coat adorned with peacock feathers gracefully. Underneath was the black and red double breasted vest, Lucifer flicking each of the silver buttons open slowly, his dark eyes sparking with a red glint as he kept them trained on Alekto. Mammon kicked off his boots, unbuckled his belt and drew it through the loops, adding it to the ever growing pile of discarded clothing, swiftly kneeling at Lucifer’s feet to untie the laces on his shoes. Lucifer gave him an indulgent smirk, slipping his vest over his broad shoulders while Alekto hummed at them thoughtfully.

Lucifer cocked a brow at her in question, “yes?”

She waved her hand in the air dismissively as she reclined on the luxurious bedding, “just noting how you two act when you’re in agreement about something. As much as I enjoy your particularly vicious banter, it’s nice to see this.”

Lucifer and Mammon shared a devious look, perfectly in sync. Lucifer’s smile curled his lips, “oh, I think you will find we are very good at working together when we wish to, isn’t that so, Mammon?”

The second born nodded, his hands coasting up over Lucifer’s taut thighs in his sleek, tight dress pants, rising a little to divest his brother of the gold belt slung over his slim hips. He looked up at Lucifer, locking their gazes, “I act like a dick, I know that, I’m not completely stupid, but I’d follow you anywhere, Lucy.”

Lucifer crooned his brother’s name softly, running his fingers through Mammon’s soft silver hair, “I know you would. I have never doubted that for a second. You fell with me willingly.” He bent down, tipping Mammon’s face to his, kissing his lips gently, “now, how about you join Alekto and keep our lover company while I finish undressing, hmm?”

Mammon blinked. _Our lover._ Lucifer registered his gratitude with a nod, and Mammon scrambled to his feet, crawling up onto the bed beside Alekto. She laid back completely, long black hair spilling about her head in an inky cloud of silk. His hands began to roam over her body as he loomed over her. She reached up and cupped his face, bringing him closer, parting her kiss swollen lips to flick her tongue out to meet his in the middle.

Lucifer watched them avariciously for a moment, letting them have this moment alone. He had been concerned at the building attraction between himself and the beautiful human that had come to the House of Lamentation, noting quickly how Mammon’s eyes followed her, his brother rarely acting on anything other than a desire for material wealth. But his own desire had over ridden that. He hadn’t known that he could feel so deeply for someone and then when she had confessed a desire to be with his brother too, well, he had simply felt relief.

Alekto moaned into Mammon’s greedy kisses, tangling their tongues together as she snaked her hand down to cup his cock through his jeans. He trembled above her, diving down to kiss her more forcefully. She sighed in satisfaction as he moved his attention to her throat, nipping at the delicate skin. She retaliated by popping open the button, then dragging the zipper down, fingers delving inside to stroke at his length.

He growled in her ear, her hand felt so good as it curled around him. “Fuck,” he whispered.

“Soon,” she retorted gripping him tightly. She felt the bed dip with Lucifer’s weight and they both turned to watch him crawl closer. Lucifer was stunning when clothed, cool and composed, always a little aloof. But naked he was glorious. She understood why everyone praised his beauty, though she had never seen him as he’d been as an angel, to her, he was perfection as he was now. Particularly with his black feathered wings and his gently curved horns sprouting from his hair. It had been his dark eyes with their red glint that drew her first, then his coy smirk. After, she had discovered the glory of his body. She reached out to him, placing her palm against the planes of his stomach, tracing the defined lines of his abdominal muscles. All the brothers were beautiful in their own way, but from the very moment she saw Lucifer, there had been something about him, quietly commanding, that had thrilled her, toes curling in her shoes.

Even when he reprimanded her, trying to maintain a distance between them, she had seen something in his eyes, something that told her that no matter how dangerous he was, how it might appear that he was going to hurt her, he never would. It was why she had placed herself between Lucifer and a cowering Beel and Luke, confident that no matter how it appeared he was about to unleash his fury, he wouldn’t.

The others thought that Diavolo had intervened in that instance, but Alekto had looked into Lucifer’s eyes in that moment before and saw the hint of softness and pride that she had stood up to him, not backing down. She’d been the only one to see the way his fists had unclenched at his sides just as Diavolo arrived.

Their private meeting later had been a revelation to them both. At first, Lucifer tried to keep things as they had been, dismissing her curtly, but she hadn’t listened to that, instead striding towards him as he eyed her warily. His sharp intake of breath as she’d reached up and cupped his cheek had told her what she needed to know.

He wanted her, even if it had taken them a little longer to act on it.

Mammon shifted to Alekto’s side as Lucifer took his place, hands still skittering over her warm flesh. He sucked in harshly as Alekto kept stroking him as Lucifer claimed her mouth passionately. He shucked his jeans off, kicking them away impatiently, his eyes greedy as he watched them kiss.

A strong hand curled over Mammon’s waist, dragging him closer so that he was pressed against Alekto’s side, giving him a front row seat to Lucifer leaning his forehead against hers, the mark there pressed into her skin. 

Alekto’s eyes flew open, searching Lucifer’s gaze as she felt their minds connect, a wealth of emotions tumbling through the connection.

“Oh, Lucifer,” she whispered, overcome.

Lucifer closed his eyes, _I love you_ he sent through to her.

Alekto inhaled sharply, tangling a hand in his inky hair, concentrating hard on what she wanted him to feel. _I love you too, so very much._ Tears pricked at her eyes as she opened them. “I love you,” she repeated out loud.

Lucifer felt Mammon stiffen beside them, then out of the corner of his eye he saw his brother turn his head to the side, giving them a semblance of privacy.

Lucifer didn’t need it. He no longer cared if anyone knew how he felt about her.

So he echoed her words, not lowering his voice to a whisper.

Mammon could not help but gape at that. Lucifer had admitted it, out loud, within his hearing. He peeked back to see Lucifer looking down at Alekto with the softest expression he’d ever seen, his cheeks pink, eyes shining. It reminded him a little of the Lucifer in the Celestial Realm. Before they fell. When Lucifer was considered the most beautiful being in creation. A being of pure light.

“Wow,” he murmured. 

Alekto pressed a kiss to Lucifer’s lips, lingering for a moment, then she smiled at Mammon, reaching out to stroke his face, “and we both adore you too, Mammon.” She slung her leg over his hip giving Lucifer the space to nestle between her thighs, the eldest demon taking the chance to rub against her in a sensual roll of his hips. The motion distracted Mammon for a second as he took the time to appreciate the way Lucifer’s muscles moved.

Lucifer shot a devious look to Mammon, his voice huskier than usual, “she’s so wet, brother mine, well done.” Mammon grinned, pleased at the praise as Lucifer lifted his hips and adjusted his angle, sliding into Alekto from the gasp she gave. Lucifer sighed in pleasure, poised above her, “so divine.” Another long sensual roll of his hips had them both groaning in appreciation. Then Lucifer gripped her hips, thrusting into her forcefully, “let’s take the edge off, shall we,” his voice rumbling as he continued pounding into her. He darted his head down, crushing their mouths together. Alekto arched up, one leg still slung over Mammon’s hip, the other curling around Lucifer’s waist as she clung to him, her voice husky as she cried out with each rocking motion of Lucifer’s pelvis.

Mammon whimpered, rolling his hips against Alekto, desperate for friction of any kind, “fuck, fuck, fuck,” he hissed.

Lucifer pinned him with a stare, “your turn soon.” He grunted softly, Alekto lifting her hips to meet him, “so tight, you’re close, Love?”

Alekto nodded, throwing her head back, pressing her breasts to Lucifer’s chest, “yes, yes.” She could feel it building inside her, that familiar tensing, the coiling within that told her it would not be long before she exploded around him. Lucifer’s pace picked up, his cock throbbing inside her, warning her that he was approaching his own peak very quickly.

Lucifer had warned her before Mammon entered that he would want her first, that he wanted to leave his mark on her, fill her with his seed. He told her that Mammon would enjoy the show, that he would reward Mammon for being patient. Alekto had grinned salaciously at that. She knew the reward Lucifer had in mind and could not wait to experience it.

Alekto let out a hoarse cry, her whole body tensing then shaking, Lucifer growling above her, stilling as he let her ride her high. He glanced at Mammon who was watching her with obvious greed, “she feels wonderful when she comes, brother mine.” Mammon keened, Lucifer shooting him a grin at the sound. Lucifer gathered Alekto into his arms and sat back with her impaled in his lap, rolling his groin up leisurely, languid in each grind up into her, enjoying the way she still fluttered and clenched around him, so slick, so warm.

Mammon shifted behind her, leaning into her back, his hands cupping her ass cheeks, helping her ride Lucifer. He could not help but let one hand slip lower, to feel where they were joined. He toyed with Lucifer’s balls, rolling them over his fingers, feeling her juices that coated them, Lucifer moaning at the attention. They tightened in his hand, so he tugged, Lucifer gripping her hard, thrusting up into her.

Lucifer came with a grunt, holding her down on his cock as he spilled inside her. They both were panting, her skin slick with perspiration as he held her. His lips found her throat, teasing her with his teeth. She shivered in his arms, laughing breathlessly, fingers stroking through his hair, her gaze adoring, kiss swollen lips curving into a smile that stole his breath from his lungs.

“That was pretty hot,” Mammon murmured, eyes flitting between them.

Lucifer reached down and stroked the other demon’s thigh, feeling him quiver at the touch, obviously very on edge, “lay back,” he commanded softly.

Mammon blinked, then scrambled to obey the eldest of them, laying himself back on the bed and staring at the pair of them owlishly. “Like this?”

Lucifer nodded, taking in Mammon’s naked form, lithe, yet muscular, his cock flushed and straining for attention, wings splayed out beneath him. He twisted Alekto around and guided her to straddle Mammon, stroking his hands over her soft skin. “You want him, love?” he whispered in her ear, eyes locked with Mammon’s lust clouded blue. She nodded lazily against his cheek, planting her palms flat on Mammon’s chest.

“Yeah,” she breathed out, lowering herself to grind against him. Mammon whined at the slick touch, hands flying up to cup her breasts. “Mmm, good with his hands and mouth,” she said, batting her lashes at Lucifer over her shoulder. Lucifer laughed, pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade. She looked down at Mammon, “what else are you good at?”

Mammon startled at the feel of Lucifer’s hand closing around his cock, pumping up and down the shaft languidly. Alekto had raised her hips a little and Lucifer guided her back with a touch to her hip, while his other hand kept up it’s jerking motions to Mammon’s cock. Then Lucifer’s hand stilled, Alekto’s slick lower lips touching the weeping tip of his member.

“Oh, fuck, please,” he keened, thrusting his hips up, gripping Alekto’s waist and pulling her down onto him.

Alekto moaned, Lucifer leaning against her back. “He feels so good.”

Up, down, up, down, she began to ride him, Mammon hanging onto her, unable to look away from the sinful picture she painted bouncing on his cock. Lucifer’s release trickled down her thighs, sticking to his own skin, just adding to the whole mess she was making of him, a mess he was thoroughly enjoying. His fingers tightened, blanching her skin as he bucked up, fast losing his mind and all sense of control. She felt so fucking good around him, the way she was meeting every thrust, keeping her gaze on him, all her attention, even with Lucifer flush against her back.

Mammon’s eyes flicked to Lucifer’s peering at him over Alekto’s shoulder, his brother smiling at him as he guided Alekto’s hips to grind down on him. Slowing the pace until it was maddening. He was going to lose his mind.

Mammon threw his head back, “fuck.”

Alekto hummed her agreement, gyrating around and around, letting Lucifer control her pace as Mammon lifted to meet her. Mammon let out another of his growls, this one sounding like an angry kitten, and then she was suddenly flipped over, his wings draping down either side, his hands planted beside her head, blue eyes hungry as he stared down at her, mouth open. Lucifer chuckled behind them, stroking Mammon’s back.

“Impatient Mammon?” he asked wryly, letting his hand drift down his brother’s back between the wings along the bumps of his spine, down to his ass, giving it a squeeze.

Mammon rolled his eyes back in his head, the twin sensations of Alekto around his cock and Lucifer caressing him driving him a little crazy. Then Lucifer used his scarlet red nails, dragging them over his already sensitised skin. The pinpricks of pain was just enough for him to bask in the attention of it. Bask in the implied threat of more. Lucifer scraped them over his skin again, just enough to raise welts.

“More!” he demanded, voice rough.

Lucifer leaned over his back, biting his shoulder, then licking the mark he’d left, “happy to oblige.”

Alekto gasped, clinging to Mammon, her eyes flying open, green obliterated by the black of her pupils, “oh, oh, he likes that.” She could only hope to hang on for the ride, Mammon pounding into her in near desperation as Lucifer found her hands on younger demon’s hips and laced their fingers together.

Lucifer knocked Mammon’s knees further apart and rocked his groin into his brother’s ass eliciting a deep rumble from them both. He gauged Mammon’s reaction from the shiver down his spine as he continued thrusting into Alekto. She met his gaze briefly over Mammon’s shoulder, licking her lips.

“Mammon?” He pulled back, mourning the loss of friction on his cock. Mammon craned his head to look over his shoulder at Lucifer. Lucifer trailed his fingers down, exploring the crack of Mammon’s ass, flirting the tips of his digits around the furled ring. Mammon bucked back, then forward into Alekto’s heat, repeating the action several times before Lucifer brought his hand down hard on one his ass cheeks for not answering. “I need you to vocalise what you want, Mammon?”

Mammon growled in frustration, earning himself another smack. “You know what I want…Sir.”

Alekto’s brows migrated into her hairline at the term, “wow.”

The Second born retaliated by focusing back on her, fucking her into the mattress with renewed vigor. He kept her mouth occupied by licking between her lips. Thus distracted and occupied, Mammon was startled when he felt a warm, slick finger against his ass, dipping down to toy with his perineum, back up to his ring.

Lucifer bit his shoulder again, winking at Alekto as he sunk his teeth in, taking the chance to push his finger in while his brother was relishing in that little bit of pain.

“Ahhh…fuck, Lucy…”

Alekto groaned under Mammon, clinging onto him, “shit, he just got harder.”

Lucifer hummed, immediately seeking out Mammon’s prostrate. He leaned in again, nibbling at Mammon’s earlobe, “fuck her, hard, fast, make her come on your cock and I’ll reward you, brother mine.” He took a breath, staring directly at Alekto as he whispered, “but you have to hold back, your release is mine. I want our darling Alekto to watch me take you apart.”

Mammon keened, squeezing around Lucifer’s finger. He gripped Alekto’s hips, “hold on,” he warned her, decision made. He was merciless, thrusting, grinding, impaling her on his length. Fucking Alekto was a reward in itself, but what Lucifer was offering was something he desperately wanted too.

Alekto gasped at the brutality of his thrusts, tears pricking at her eyes, her thighs clamping down on his waist to hold on as best she could. He was hitting all the right places, urging her to spiral closer to orgasm. She began to moan with each roll of Mammon’s pelvis, begging him, pleading with him to fuck her harder. He complied, impossibly speeding up. He pushed her to the limits of human endurance, Lucifer reveling in her screams, his hitched breath hot on Mammon’s neck.

Lucifer could tell how close to the edge Mammon was, the tell-tale quiver in his back, the clench of his jaw, the tense set of concentration throughout his whole form. He was holding on to his control by a hairs breadth. Lucifer flicked his wrist, nailing Mammon’s prostate.

_Just a little longer, just a little longer_ Mammon chanted as a mantra in his head. Alekto was teetering on the edge of the abyss, caterwauling as she clung to him in every way. Her walls convulsing, her limbs trembling, he moaned at the delicious feel of her. Lucifer was a lucky bastard to have this every night.

He felt it the moment it happened, the way she clamped down in him, fluttering, her back arched in a bow, head thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream. He thrust one last time, panting harshly, still buried deep within her, trying to calm himself. Even Lucifer had given him a brief reprieve by halting the relentless motion of his fingers, letting him adhere to the command he’d been given. He knew it wouldn’t last, however.

Alekto hissed when Mammon withdrew, her whole body tingling with yet another orgasm. She flopped back on the bed, limbs weak, riding out the vestiges of her high, panting with the racing of her heart. She smiled languidly up at Mammon, disentangling her arms from him, loosening her legs from his waist. The very picture of a debauched human.

Lucifer eyed her hungrily, “satisfied, love?”

She blinked up at him where he peered over Mammon’s shoulder, “for now.”

Mammon groaned, shifting off her and to the side, Lucifer following him. “Fuck, I thought Asmo was a horny bugger.”

Lucifer’s chuckle was wry, “oh, I think she could give him a run for his money. I have a feeling beds would meet with destruction should that happen, but he will not have the chance.” He reached out with the hand not still occupied with Mammon’s ass to caress her stomach eliciting a soft whine from her. “For him it would be a tussle in the sheets and nothing more. You deserve more than that.”

“Mmm,” she hummed, “it might be diverting and amusing, but I am very happy with how things are.” Her green eyes softened as she smiled at Lucifer, then at Mammon, including him in her happiness.

“As _diverting and amusing_ as Asmodeus might be, he has no idea of your worth, not to me, and not to Mammon I am sure,” Lucifer almost snarled. Alekto cocked her head, smiling gently at him and he flushed, his jealousy showing blatantly. Why he didn’t feel jealous of Mammon was something he couldn’t quite explain. Maybe it was the fact that Mammon was almost as besotted by her as he was. That he could see how wonderful she was, that he appreciated her in quiet ways when he wasn’t being defensive about it. He ducked his head, peering at her contritely, “I know, you love me.”

“Yes, I do.” She quirked her lips in amusement, “now stop being a jealous fool and attend to Mammon.”

“Yeah, um, I kinda need attending to,” Mammon grumbled.

Lucifer wriggled his fingers, Mammon yelping at the sudden movement.

“I hadn’t forgotten, brother mine.”

“Aww, why’d ya hafta do that?” Mammon grumbled. Not that he really meant it, and he knew that Lucifer was fully aware of that from the way his fingers slid in and out of him in a leisurely fashion, simply stoking the fire within him.

“I like seeing you squirm,” Lucifer murmured.

Alekto laughed, turning onto her side to watch the proceedings. Lucifer noted her attention and made Mammon assume a position that mirrored hers, hiking a thigh up to let her see exactly what was happening. She shot the Eldest a salacious grin, licking her lips. Lucifer chuckled, then waggled his free fingers in the direction of the bottle of lubricant he’d used earlier. Mammon practically drooled at the sight of it, knowing exactly what was coming his way. Alekto reached down and stroked Mammon’s flushed erection, startling when Lucifer growled at her.

“No, I want him to come untouched.”

She blinked at him for a moment, then a huge grin bloomed on her face, Mammon tucking his chin against his chest, “you’re both gonna kill me, ya know,” he scowled.

“Aww, Mammon, sweetie,” she cooed, cupping his cheek and forcing his face back up. “I can tell you’ll love it. Don’t hide your predilections from me.” She leaned in, letting her lips ghost over his, “I want to know all your kinky little secrets.”

Lucifer snorted rudely, “that is a rather long list, darling heart, masochist that he is.” He stroked the Second born’s side, “Asmo has nothing on Mammon at his best.”

“Mmm, now I am intrigued,” she said softly, gazing into Mammon’s glazed blue eyes. “But we will have such fun learning each other.”

He stared at her, mouth dropping open. This wasn’t a one time thing? He could be with them again, be with _her?_ Was he dreaming? No definitely not, not when he felt Lucifer wrangle him into position with his leg slung over the Eldest’s shoulder as he straddled his leg and lined up. Alekto’s eyes trailed down as she wriggled into a position where she could see.

Lucifer pushed Mammon’s leg towards his shoulder, leaning over him and slowly slid in, giving an intense sigh of satisfaction when the head of his cock was accepted by the tight ring. He didn’t stop until he was fully seated, halting there, enjoying the way Mammon moaned and writhed as much as he was able. So slick and tight and warm. As he always was. It had been a while since he’d last indulged in Mammon this way and now, with Alekto fully on board and encouraging it, he could again.

Alekto flirted her fingers over Mammon’s chest, tracing the markings on his flesh, noting his little shiver as she did so. He was staring into her eyes, his expression deeply content at the attention from them both. “He’s so pretty like this,” she whispered. One hand worked its way into his hair, gripping and urging his mouth to hers.

He moaned into her mouth as Lucifer began to move, really move, his hand flying out to her shoulder for some sort of anchor. He couldn’t stop the sounds he was making, absolutely over stimulated, being pounded into by the most powerful demon he knew. Lucifer was striking his prostate with precision, his dick was leaking profusely, Alekto was kissing him breathless. It was becoming too much. He was going to explode.

Lucifer took note of the weak mewling noises Mammon was making, the way he was squirming, his fingers clenching and unclenching, toes curled. He increased his pace incrementally, listening to Mammon’s cries change in pitch and volume, his body shuddering.

“Please…p…please,” Mammon screamed, wrenching his mouth away from Alekto’s, arching. “S…Sir!”

It’s Alekto that speaks, answering for Lucifer, “what is it that you want, sweetie?”

He looked at her desperately, “please, I wanna come, I gotta come…” He trailed of in a helpless moan. He felt so close, but he wasn’t allowed to touch himself, and she couldn’t either. He had to either distract himself or beg and plead for release.

Before he could decide on a course of action, Lucifer shocked him by pulling out and flipping him onto all fours, then Alekto, seemingly in concert with the Eldest wriggled her way closer so that her chest was right in his line of sight, and so close all he had to do was dip his head to suckle at a nipple.

Lucifer beat him to the punch, a firm hand shoving him down so that he was a hair’s breadth away from the swollen nub. He whined, tongue flicking out to moisten his lips, then his head bent, closing the last bit of distance as Lucifer eased back into him. Ass up in the air, held tight at the hips by Lucifer, mouth occupied with Alekto’s breast he concentrated on his task.

Alekto cupped his head, humming softly as he suckled, running her fingers through his hair and tugging gently on his horns. He whined at the sensation, the tingle it sent down his spine making him spiral closer. Damn the pair of them.

Lucifer in the meantime, was inching closer to his own orgasm, his stomach coiling with it. But he wanted to hear Mammon beg again, at least once more, before he let him come. So he slowed his pace, his thrusts long and deep, knowing he was brushing over Mammon’s prostate with each pass. Alekto met his eyes over Mammon’s head, a devious twinkle in her green eyes. She released one of Mammon’s spiraling horns and slid it down to the junction between her thighs, starting to toy with her clitoris. She winked at him, with a coy tilt of her head.

Insatiable.

How he could have ever resisted her he didn’t know.

And he certainly wouldn’t be resisting her numerous charms once he was through with Mammon either. He’d only had her once so far. Hardly enough to sate him completely, and certainly not enough for her, if previous experience was anything to go by.

Watching her play with herself was certainly not helping him hold back. Minx. He increased his pace and force, needing to bring this part of the evening to a close so that he could enjoy her again, show her how much he loved and desired her.

Mammon released Alekto’s nipple with a slick pop, tossing his head back, howling. “Fuck, Lucy…p…please…” He begged Alekto with his eyes, beyond desperate.

Alekto glanced up at Lucifer, nodding sharply once.

Lucifer gripped him tighter, nails almost piercing flesh, his tone low, gravely, when he commanded Mammon, “come.” It was a tone the second born rarely disobeyed.

A long wailing cry left Mammon’s mouth, his head tossed back, back arched as he came hard.

Lucifer closed his eyes, sipping at the blissful sound of an overstimulated demon breaking beneath him. Then with a last thrust he let himself achieve his own release.

Mammon slumped on the bed in a heap, drool running down his chin, tear tracks on his face and his body covered in sweat.

Alekto petted him gently, sweeping damp silver hair from his eyes, as he blinked up her in a daze. “Aww, how the Mighty Mammon has fallen,” she cooed. He didn’t have the energy to bite back, only baring his teeth and letting out a cute little growl.

Both demons hissed as Lucifer withdrew, Mammon starfished on the bed in a messy heap of limbs. Lucifer leaned back, gathering his composure for a moment. Once his breathing had settled somewhat, he crawled to Alekto and hauled her away to the side, parting her thighs and diving down to lick at her. He reached up and tangled their fingers together, letting her arch into his mouth. Her legs curled over his shoulders, keeping him in place, rocking against his face. He flicked his tongue over her clitoris, then sucked, Alekto whispering praise in a continuous flow that he basked in. 

The last thing Mammon remembered seeing before he slipped into an exhausted sleep was Lucifer crawling up Alekto’s body and into her waiting embrace, his hand curling possessively around her thigh and hiking it up over his hip, his lips firm and insistent on hers. He closed his eyes to the sound of them kissing, the sound of her sighing, of Lucifer murmuring to her softly, and the sound of them beginning all over again.

He partially came awake in the early hours of the morning to the feel of a warm damp cloth being dragged across his bruised flesh, between his legs, down the welts on his back, another caressing his face, wiping away sweat and saliva and dried tears. He hummed contentedly as he felt Alekto snuggle into his front, his chin tucked firmly under her head, Lucifer spooning him from behind. The Eldest of them slid his arm over Mammon’s waist and he cracked his eyes open to look down. Lucifer’s fingers were laced with Alekto’s, the pair cradling him in their embrace.

From that day forward, Lucifer had contrived of a new punishment for his erstwhile brother. After watching just how much he relished being with Alekto, whenever Mammon misbehaved especially badly, Lucifer would deny him her touch. He would make the second born watch, eyes hungry, body twitching as he whined and complained. A normal level of disobedience resulted in the whip, sometimes wielded by Alekto, more often by Lucifer as she watched.

Suddenly Mammon’s behaviour improved. Except when he was in the mood for a particular type of harshness.

It confounded the other demons in the House of Lamentation. Except Asmo. Amber eyes tracked the way Alekto purred at Lucifer’s attention, Mammon no longer complaining about it. Every morning he could scent the intense satisfaction coming off Lucifer and Alekto, at least twice a week Mammon smelled the same.

“Ahh,” he murmured to himself, putting the pieces together. He wondered idly whether they would be willing to add another to their number as he sipped at his tea. He watched the three interact a moment longer, a possessive glint in Lucifer’s eyes as he looked at the human. Mammon’s gaze was as besotted as ever, but there was something content there now. Alekto ducked her head, looking at Lucifer from beneath her lashes, her smile loving and sweet. Her expression when she looked at Mammon was almost as adoring and both demons preened at her attention. _Perhaps not_ , he thought. He shrugged, not minding terribly. He was certainly not lacking in willing partners. He’d let them have whatever it was that they had found.


End file.
